1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for limiting the rotational range of a manual plate in an automatic transmission, which prevents over-stroke of the manual plate associated with operation of a manual valve in the automatic transmission in both rotational directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic transmission is equipped with a manual valve, which is moved to various range positions such as a parking range, a reverse range, a neutral range, and a drive range to change the supplied state of oil pressure to a desired state so that a vehicle can be parked/stopped or run in a desired mode.
An operating system for the manual valve need to offer a crisp feel at the range positions mentioned above so that the driver can get a sense of the range positions. For this reason, the operating system for the manual valve is configured to move the manual valve via a manual plate that is rotated by a driver's selecting operation to offer a crisp feel at each of the range positions.
The manual plate is formed with a plurality of notches therein; a plate spring-loaded check member is fitted into any of the notches to hold the manual plate in position. As the manual plate is rotated, the check member is alternately fitted into the notches to give a crisp feel in the selecting operation.
Also, the manual plate is provided with stopper structures in both rotational directions so as to prevent the manual valve from moving beyond the range positions at both ends.
An example of such a manual plate having stopper structures in both rotational directions is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H01-307548, for example.
The number of notches to be formed in the manual plate and the amount of rotation from one notch to another are set depending on the number of gear positions selectable by the shift lever (the number of range positions) and the stroke of the shift lever between the gear positions.
That is, different manual plates designed for exclusive use in respective automatic transmissions differing in the number of gear positions selectable by the shift lever have been used.
Thus, there has been the problem that a manual plate cannot be shared between a plurality of types of automatic transmissions, which causes an increase in the kinds of parts.